Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: DEmily pairing. Two shot. Set after the Season 6 premiere, "The Longest Night." Chapter 2 deals with, "JJ"  Some focus on JJ herself but it's minor. The rest is allll DEmily. Whole team included. Please R&R.  Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_'Okay so I wrote this after the Season 6 premiere-I know that was **forever** ago-because I felt like the writers should have  
>addressed all the MorganFlynn stuff more since he was so greatly affected by the guy and what he did.  
>It was my <strong>very<strong> first DEmily fic I'd ever actually written :) Had many ideas before but never wrote anything until this.  
>Then episode 2, "JJ" happened &amp; I was seriously pissed off by how awesome they made her in the premiere &amp; then just got rid of her the very next episode so I decided to fix their mistake :) lol &amp; this became a twoshot :)<br>So I hope you enjoy reading this-its **all** DEmily this chapter ;) Please review after? So I know if you want me to post the second part.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was an honourable man, or at least he tried to be . He prided himself in being the best—doing his best—he wanted to help people, that's why he became a cop in the first place. To follow in his father's footsteps and help those who needed it.<p>

Derek Morgan wanted to put his past behind him, wanted to make sure he never became what he was afraid of turning into, what he'd been afraid of as a young boy, and he believed by joining the police force, and later the FBI, he could achieve that. Now he caught people like that—monsters—on a weekly basis. He protected the innocent, the ones who couldn't protect themselves from the evils in this world...people like Ellie and Kristen Spicer.

Morgan had failed them, he knew that. Kristen and Ellie had relied on him to save them and he hadn't. Now Kristen was dead, due to injuries sustained during that bastard's brutal attack and Ellie was traumatised for life: kidnapped by a deranged serial killer who shot her father dead right in front of her, more than likely overheard the brutal beating and rape of her aunt and if that wasn't damaging enough, she had then been forced into becoming Flynn's accomplice.

No, there was no way in hell that little girl would ever be the same again and in Morgan's eyes... that was on him.

Thoughts of Detective Matt Spicer himself, invaded the profiler's mind as he retrieved yet another beer from his refrigerator, slamming the door closed in anger: the most prominent emotion within the myriad he was experiencing. Taking a long swig from the bottle, Morgan dropped heavily back down onto his couch.

One promise. He had made one promise to a truly honourable man who had dedicated his life to keeping his city and the people in it safe and protected. Morgan had made one promise to a condemned man and he hadn't followed through and Derek Morgan liked to keep his promises. He tried his damndest to make sure nothing got in the way of doing so, and when it had mattered most, when a little girl's life had depended on it, Derek Morgan had broken said promise...and it almost cost that girl her life.

'_Thank god for JJ' _ Morgan thought to himself with a sigh of relief. If it wasn't for her, they may not have gotten through to Flynn or gotten Ellie back alive . JJ had stepped up her game like never before. She saved the day and Morgan was incredibly proud, they all were. JJ was one hell of a woman, her talents criminally underestimated.

Flynn. Morgan's grip on the neck of his beer bottle tightened at the name. Blood boiling as his hatred returned. It didn't matter that they'd got him in the end, that Ellie was safe and that the bastard was dead and gone. Morgan would hate that man until the day he died and himself, for what he'd let himself do.

Flynn had gotten to Morgan unlike any other. He was in his head and under his skin and Morgan had lost control, relinquished his power to Flynn and the son of a bitch knew it.

When Morgan had demanded Hotch allow him entry alone, he knew what he was going to do. Morgan knew that he wasn't letting Billy Flynn out of that house alive and now he had blood on his hands. Evil's blood but blood all the same.

* * *

><p>Morgan clenched his jaw and balled his free hand into a tight fist. His knee bounced up and down as he fought to quell the rage within, but it was futile and Morgan exploded, sending his now empty bottle soaring across his living room, the sound of glass shattering against the wall echoing around him.<p>

Morgan stood rigidly, his chest heaving and his fists clenched, jaw pulsing as he tried to reign in his anger, regain control. Morgan growled as knocking interrupted his dark thoughts and he stalked over, barking loudly, "Damn it, Penelope! I told you I'm fine, you don't—" he stopped short as he wrenched open the heavy door and met, not the deep hazel eyes of his red-headed baby girl, but the dark brown orbs of his raven haired partner.

"Prentiss?" his greeting came out as more of a question but it was Emily's head that was tilted questioningly.

Morgan frowned confused, and she arched her right eyebrow, nodding towards the door.

"Oh." Derek muttered, "Uh...Garcia stopped by, tried to convince me that drinkin' myself into a stupor ain't the answer." He explained deadpanned.

Emily shrugged, "She's concerned." She defended her friend casually, "We all are."

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shook his head instead, "No need."

"Right." Emily gave a very un-ladylike snort and rolled her eyes.

Derek glared at her, "You're not here for the same reason, are ya?" he demanded sternly, his tone one of warning.

Emily shook her head slowly and raised her arm, "Quite the opposite actually." She informed him, indicating the large decanter full of amber liquid in her right hand.

Now it was Derek's turn to tilt his head in a questioning manner, eyebrows raised, "Scotch?"

"Bourbon." Emily corrected smoothly then slipped past him without an invitation, tugging a small smirk to his lips.

"Come on in." Derek quipped unnecessarily, shutting the door behind her and turning the lock.

"Oh, come on." Emily threw over her shoulder as she made her way towards his kitchen, "You know you were gonna invite me in." She smirked, batting her eyelids flirtatiously.

Derek chuckled, for the first time since they'd landed in LA days ago, and nodded his head.

Emily retrieved two tumblers from her bag and cracked open the bottle, pouring a generous amount of amber liquid into each.

"Here ya go." She offered him a glass as she passed, making her way to his couch.

Derek watched her go, frowning when she paused, turned on her heels and headed back into his kitchen. "Prentiss?" he called, and she reappeared, pulling a genuine smile from his lips as she waved the decanter now in her hand, a goofy smile on her face but like his own, Derek noted sadly, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Emily placed the bottle on the coffee table as she eased herself down onto his couch with a sigh, then held up her tumbler expectantly.

Derek smirked, dropping down next to her, and lifting his glass knocked it against hers, then they downed their respective glasses in one.

"What we drinkin' to?" Derek questioned as he watched her refill their glasses.

Emily shrugged and turned to him, faltering, "Um...drinking?" she offered with a one shouldered shrug.

Derek took the proffered drink eagerly and grinned at his partner, amused by her answer, who grinned back.

Silence fell among the two as they each sipped mechanically, lost in their own heads until Emily spoke up.

"Surviving." She stated suddenly and Derek paused, glass mid-way to his lips, frowning in confusion.

Emily turned to him as she swallowed, "That's what we're drinking to." She elaborated turning back to stare at the wall in front of them, "Surviving." She repeated in a hoarse whisper coupled with a stiff nod.

Derek stared at his partner's profile silently as she tipped her glass back, emptying her second round and he realised that he wasn't the only one affected by this case, his team were too.

"What happened?" Emily questioned, her voice pulling him from his thoughts, a slender finger extended towards the dark stain on the wall and the broken glass beneath.

Derek followed her gaze slowly then shrugged, "Accident." He answered easily, emptying his glass and reaching for the decanter.

Emily, however, turned sharply and snatched it up first, pulling it towards her chest and out of his reach.

Derek frowned, reflexes impaired by the copious amount of alcohol already in his system, and sighed in frustration.

"Morgan." Emily persisted sternly, her expression impatient as her dark eyes searched his scarcely lighter ones seriously.

"C'mon, Prentiss." Derek groaned, leaning back against the couch unconsciously distancing himself from her and her unwavering, inquisitive stare.

Emily shook her head, "No." She refused, pouring them each another glass then holding it out to him, "Here. Drink this then start talkin'." She instructed firmly.

Derek narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Don't glare." Emily quipped with a smirk, "It's petulant...and futile." She commented coyly but her eyes still held the seriousness from before.

Derek rolled his eyes childishly, witty comeback escaping him, but accepted the glass, downing it quickly.

Emily nodded, feeling hopeful that she'd get him to open up—then again, if Penelope Garcia hadn't managed the task then Emily doubted she'd be any more successful.

Derek pressed his lips together as he fingered the empty tumbler in his hands, "I'm angry." He admitted quietly, snapping her attention back to him.

"At what?" Emily prodded, voice gentle, trying to catch his eye but he was staring resolutely at the stain on his wall.

"Everything." Derek ground out harshly "The whole fucking world and everythin' in it."

Emily dipped her head sombrely, "Yeah...we all feel that way sometimes. It comes with the job."

The other profiler shook his head and scoffed, shooting to his feet.

Emily sighed, closing her eyes and dropping her head. She raised her eyes to him and tried, "Morgan—" but he shook his head again and held up one hand to silence her.

Emily jerked back, blinking in surprise as her eyebrows arched incredulously. She knocked back the rest of her drink, took a breath, and pushed to her feet, refusing to back down.

Derek Morgan may be a stubborn man but Emily Prentiss was a stubborn woman.

She called his name as she approached, sliding in front of him, disrupting his mechanical pacing and earning herself yet another glare.

Emily arched an elegant brow, "Oh, don't you look at me like that, Derek Morgan."

Derek clenched his fist and growled, "Why won't you just let it go and have a drink with me?" he snapped, his eyes almost pleading with her to just leave it alone.

"I've already had a drink with you." Emily retorted smartly with a smirk then her eyes met his and she stared into them, "And I'm your partner, Derek." She reminded him, intentionally using his first name to convey the gravity of her concern. "It's my job to keep you grounded and my responsibility to make you talk, even when talking is the last thing that you want to do." Emily declared determinedly and Derek's eyes narrowed.

Derek mulled her words over in his head, then raised a questioning brow slowly, "Did you just quote me to me?" he accused with a knowing smirk.

Emily's eyes widened innocently and she bit her lip, "Maybe." She answered quietly with a slowly growing smile, "Did it work?" she questioned, squinting her eyes.

Derek stared into her eyes for several long moments before reluctantly nodding his head curtly.

Emily's grin was triumphant, obviously extremely proud of herself, "Okay good. Now, sit down." She ordered sternly, throwing in her own crippling glare, to which of course Morgan tried to laugh, but couldn't cause it scared him a little so instead, he swallowed hard and obediently took his seat on the couch.

Emily followed close behind, a satisfied smirk touching her lips, but the twisting in her gut was the only feeling she was currently aware of.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Emily prompted impatiently as she watched Morgan stare off into space.<p>

"He got to me, Em." Derek whispered, his fist clenching and unclenching on his knee.

Emily blinked, surprised by his sudden honesty but relieved that he was finally _talking _to her; perhaps her ambushing him on his doorstep wasn't such a bad idea after all?

"I let Flynn get under my skin and in my head!" He admitted aloud, kicking his coffee table forcibly in frustration.

Emily jumped at the noise, jerking back slightly and cringed, "Oh-kay..." she breathed, holding up her hands but keeping them at a safe distance, "_Talking_ Derek." She reminded him tightly with wary eyes, "Not violence, _talking_."

"I killed him Emily." Derek stated, his voice hard and strained.

Emily sighed, "We've all been there, Derek." She told him regretfully.

Derek jerked his head back and forth sharply, "Not like this." He countered pouring himself another large measure of bourbon, which he had snatched back from her almost as soon as she had sat back down. "I saw red, Emily. I saw red and I...I just snapped."

Emily's brow creased, her eyes watching as her partner gulped down the burning liquid and poured himself another. She shook her head sharply and shifted closer to her friend in need, "Derek? Derek, look at me." She demanded, her hand unconsciously moving to cover his.

Derek's eyes travelled to their hands, staring at hers now covering his and smiled in amusement: her naturally pale skin looked almost transparent next to his dark chocolate tone.

"Derek?"

Her whisper brought his eyes back to hers, where he could clearly see her concern for him shinning through.

"Everyone has those moments." Emily assured him strongly, "We're told to separate our personal feelings from our professional head. To avoid becoming involved or attached in any way." She reminded him and he nodded, letting her know he was listening. "That that's the only way we can do our jobs to the best of our ability..." Emily shook her head, "It's not." She disagreed, "That's wrong, Derek." She insisted then faltered, second-guessing herself and amended with, "Okay, so _maybe_ it is correct to an extent but not to go as far as complete detachment."

Derek smiled at the look on her face: the way her brow knitted together as she mulled her words over and how she shook her head at herself before she spoke again. He could see her logic, understand her reasoning but guilt...guilt is a very powerful thing and it can obscure even the clearest picture.

"Derek?" Emily called his name again, catching his eye and wondering what was going through his mind as he stared back at her, "We're only human, Derek, and humans feel things. It's—it's what makes us human." She smiled wryly at him, "And sometimes I, I think that you forget that." Emily informed him bluntly, "You forget that it's _okay_ to make mistakes, it's natural. You're not perfect Derek." She said sadly, "No-one is and you can't torture yourself for that."

Derek's jaw tightened and he turned away from her, pulling his hand out from under hers, "I went _in there_ to kill, Prentiss." Reverting back to their professional title's in an attempt to push her away.

Emily glowered at him, wanting to scream in frustration at his need to pull away when people got too close, it annoyed the hell out of her. But then again, she did the same.

"I went in that house knowin' _exactly_ how it was goin' to end." Derek continued, ignoring the flash of hurt that momentarily shone in his partner's eyes when he pulled away. Almost masked by frustration.

"Flynn was goin' to die and I was determined to be the one pullin' the trigger. For Spicer, for Kristen..." he swallowed thickly, pressing his hands together, "And for Ellie. I wanted to tell that girl, for sure, that her nightmare was over. That her monster was dead."

Derek cleared his throat loudly and slowly turned back to his partner, "I wanted to watch the light go out in that bastard's eyes and _know_ that I was responsible. That's _not_ normal." He stressed, shaking his head at himself, disgusted.

Emily stared at her partner with widened eyes, speechless, and even more concerned than before—if she was honest, a little afraid. She knew that feeling. That need for revenge, and she'd certainly acted on it herself, but no matter how bad a person was, how rotten and evil, there was a line and apparently they had both crossed it.

Emily blinked several times, gaining back motor function and reached blindly, for the almost empty decanter. Had they really drank that much already?

Emily observed it with a light frown. No wonder her mind was growing a little hazy.

She emptied the last of the bitter amber drink into their glasses and held his up in front of his face, bringing her own to her lips.

Derek took it from her wordlessly and drank it all in one.

* * *

><p>The silence, something she was normally comfortable with, was driving Emily mad as she sat there, chewing on her bottom lip wanting to say what was on the tip of her tongue yet knowing her partner would not take hearing it very well.<p>

"I...had a feeling this was about Ellie." Emily said quietly, finally, and Derek cut his eyes to hers, "You blame yourself for what happened to her father. You...relate to her because you lost _your_ father in the same way, just a year older than she is now." Emily elaborated, proving to her partner just how well she knew him.

"You take on the role—the burden—of hero _so_ easily, Derek. Put all this pressure on yourself, on your abilities and when you fail...you come down so hard on yourself." She shook her head at him and took another sip then paused, her eyes shifting back and forth between her glass and her best friend several times before she nodded once, took Morgan's empty tumbler from his clasped hands and replaced it with her own.

Derek looked down, shot her a sideways glance, then finished hers off gratefully.

Emily took the second empty glass from him and placed both down on the wooden coffee table, silently. She cleared her throat, turning sideways on the couch to pull her legs up, crossing them in a basket in front of her before sliding her hand back on top of his, squeezing his fingers to get him to look at her. "It's _not_ your fault, Derek." She told him fiercely and he squeezed his eyes closed, "You couldn't have saved Spicer." Emily whispered, "There was nothing you could have done for Kristen and Ellie..." she shook her head sadly at the thought of that little girl, "She's alive and I _know_ that you'll make sure she's looked after."

Emily smiled softly at him, "You're a good man, Derek Morgan. A good man who was asked—no forced—to make a horrible and downright impossible promise to a condemned man. You did nothing wrong and everything right."

"I let him die, Em." Derek whispered, the guilt he was feeling dripping from his voice as he squeezed his closed eyes tightly.

Emily shook her head, "No, Derek. You saved his daughter." She corrected him, "And she meant more to that man than his own life. You did what he wanted."

Morgan sighed heavily and opened his eyes, looking directly into hers trying to explain to her silently, that he knew all of this but it wouldn't change a thing, not tonight.

Emily smiled at him and squeezed his fingers again, reading the message loud and clear. Her eyes wondered, seeking out their bottle. "Oh." She pouted when her eyes found the empty decanter and remembered. "We're all out." She announced dejectedly, shoulders hunching.

Derek smirked at the pout and tilted his head back, "There's beer in the fridge."

Emily smiled at him, "Mmm...tempting." she crooned untangling her legs, "But I think that's my cue to go." She shook her head as she stumbled off the couch with marginal difficulty and smoothed out her pants, "I'm gonna have a bad enough headache as it is, no need to make it worse." She reasoned, cringing at the thought of tomorrow's hangover.

Derek shook his head at her words, "Don't matter. We ain't workin' tomorrow." He reminded her with a wide smile and Emily chuckled.

Derek stared up at her with a goofy grin, "C'mon." He persisted, nudging her leg with his foot.

Emily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Morgan?" she called airily and he winked. A sharp bout of laughter escaped her lips and she shook her head, "How much have you had to drink?"

Derek's brow creased as he thought hard, "Dunno." He shrugged and Prentiss rolled her eyes at his uselessness.

Emily turned to the table and counted at least three empty beer bottles, including the one in pieces on his carpet. She moved swiftly into the kitchen area and peered into the deep sink, counting four more. Add that to the large decanter of _very_ strong bourbon and an empty stomach and you get, "Uh-oh." Emily grimaced: recipe for disaster. "Woops." She muttered chewing on her lower lip.

Morgan was a big guy, sure, but they had eaten very little during their time in LA, living on a diet of coffee and more coffee for days, the odd snack food every now and again. That did not, in any way, prepare a body to handle the amount of alcohol Derek Morgan had consumed tonight.

"Crap." Emily cursed, shaking her head at her partner's stupidity.

"Prentiss?" Derek called loudly when he entered the kitchen in search of her, smiling when his eyes met hers, "Hey." He greeted cheerfully and Prentiss came to the confident conclusion that the alcohol had finally accomplished his intended goal.

"What you doin' in here?" He asked, glancing around them.

Emily gave him a stern look and jerked her thumb behind her, in the sink's direction, "You've had _way_ too much to drink, Agent Morgan."

"Bull." Derek fired back shaking his head, "Have not." He countered petulantly and Prentiss arched an eyebrow at his tone, just repressing an amused smirk.

"I really should go home, now." Emily stated, more to herself than him but Morgan shook his head.

"You're not goin' nowhere." He informed her sternly. Derek may be intoxicated but not enough to realise that driving tonight could get his partner killed, "You can't drive so just crash here." He explained, the offer accompanied by a shrug.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, "You sure?"

Derek nodded, moving towards her but, catching his foot on the leg of a chair, lost his footing and stumbled into her instead.

"OH!" Emily gasped as he collided with her, his body mass considerably more than her small frame, knocked the wind out of her, knocking her off her feet in the process.

Prentiss threw out her hand, blindly grasping for the kitchen table to avoid a fall but missed, the palm of her hand making painful contact with the pointed corner of the table instead. Emily winced and squeezed her eyes closed, bracing herself for the more painful impact with the hard floor, which never came.

* * *

><p>Emily cracked an eye open when she heard a muffled groan and found herself staring into the deep brown, slightly glazed, orbs of Derek Morgan instead of the anticipated off-white ceiling above.<p>

Derek smirked down at her, "Don't worry, I gotcha, Princess."

Emily smirked back, eyes widening slightly when she felt his hold on her tightening as he pulled her closer, balancing them both.

"Impressive." Emily complimented with a coy smile, "Considering your highly intoxicated state." She quipped a little nervously while attempting to wriggle free, feeling that the two of them were skating on thin ice right about now.

Emily licked her lips and bit down apprehensively, "Um...Morgan?" she rasped, squeezing his bicep—his _really_ firm bicep—where her right hand currently resided in their tangled web of limbs.

Derek's eyes flickered down to her lips, feeling her hot breath against his skin as she spoke, then back to her mesmerising eyes, his intentions abundantly clear.

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat and the air leave her lungs abruptly, when Derek raised his gaze back up to meet hers. Emily unconsciously licked her lips again, wetting them expectantly.

Derek smirked, interpreting her action as his green light and dipped his head, lowered his mouth to hers.

The gasp that escaped Emily was sharp, the kiss rendering her breathless as her body ignited at the feel of his lips on hers.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she eagerly granted as his hands travelled around her waist, one resting on her hip, holding tightly, while the other took up residence on her lower back.

Emily's hands slid up his arms to snake around his neck drawing him closer and Derek deepened the kiss even further in response: sliding his hands down her body to her thighs and gripped hard, lifting her up and placing her back down on top of the kitchen table, body pressed into hers firmly.

Emily's fingers pranced down his chest to the hem of Derek's t-shirt, gripping it urgently as she yanked it up and over his head, whimpering at the loss of contact before his lips came crashing against hers once more, the shirt discarded without care on the floor somewhere.

Emily ran her hands over every muscle, every dip, every curve of his chest greedily, while Derek's hands slipped under her tank top, teasing the skin he found there as he tore his lips from hers and attacked the sensitive skin of her neck instead.

Emily's eyes snapped open and a soft moan passed her lips at the sensation tingling through her body.

Derek groaned in response, that one small sound wreaking havoc on his senses, sending them into overdrive. He bit down on her neck, hard enough to make a point yet not enough to leave a mark and Emily gasped loudly.

Needing to feel more skin, Derek pulled back long enough to yank her red tank top up and over her head. Derek bit down on his bottom lip when his eyes found her full breasts and the simple red bra they were encased in.

Emily's nimble fingers made quick work of his belt while he was distracted, moaning when his lips returned to hers with fervour.

Derek drew his hands up her front to cup her breasts and smirked at the gasp it drew from her lips before he crushed them with his once again.

Hands continued to roam as lips continued to explore, neither profiler pausing long enough to realise exactly what they were doing and _who_ they were doing it with. Neither pausing to consider what this would mean for their friendship, their partnership—two things that both hold near and dear—and nor did either profiler want to.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, I hope it didn't suck lol and I apologize for the sex scene that didn't happen peeps :S I just can't go there with DEmily.<br>Dunno why, I mean I did it with Danimina but that's not the point. Hope it wasn't too much of a let down.  
><strong>Please, <strong>review anyway & let me know if I should finish it :)'_

_Rachel xo  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_'Okay, so this is the last chapter for this story. It's a little longer and there's scenes taken directly from the episode "JJ" but they're tweaked. :)  
>I hope you all enjoy! xD Oh, there's some JJ reflective stuff in this chapter :)) Cause we all love her!<br>**MAJOR **shout-out and **HUGE **thank you to my wonderful beta for this story Nix 1978. Thank you Stacey, hon! :d You rock! Love ya!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss was not one to sleep around—not that she was against the odd one night stand and thanks to her chosen career path that was usually the case—but she very rarely drank herself into oblivion before having sex with a man, stranger or not. So when she awoke, with a headache the size of Texas and sore as hell in Derek Morgan's bed she was more than a little pissed at herself.<p>

Emily stretched languidly in the extremely comfortable bed, the chill that pricked her skin making her frown as she blinked heavy eyes open. Glancing around the room it was abundantly clear instantly that this was not her room, nor was it her bed. Chewing on her bottom lip, Emily's eyes slid down her body—her _naked _body—and eyes wide scrambled for the sheets, pulling them tight to her chest.

With bated breath Emily turned to her left, praying to the gods above that she would not find the man she expected lying next to her.

"Shit." She hissed as her eyes found the chocolate skin of her dozing partner, the one and only Derek Morgan: resident 'lady killer' and David Rossi protégé.

Wrapping herself tightly, clinging to what little decency she could, Emily slipped carefully from the bed, snatching up the first item of clothing she could get her hands on, which just so happened to be a very large—very not hers—college jersey before going off in search of her panties.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was hungover. That was the painful truth that slapped him across the face the second he opened his eyes.<p>

"Ahh..." Derek hissed, squeezing his eyes closed again, the harsh light of day burning his retinas, "Aw man." He winced, his head pounding so hard and spinning so fast it hurt to breathe. "Fuck." He cursed, raising his head slowly and cracking open one eye.

"What the..." Derek trailed off with a frown as he noticed the two Advil and the glass of water on his bedside table.

Reaching out gingerly he popped the pills in his mouth and gulped them down, desperate for even the slightest ease from the monster of a headache he was currently being subjected to.

Derek groaned as he slowly sat up, "If this ain't torture, I don't know what the hell is." He thought aloud pushing hesitantly off of the bed and glancing down, realizing, for the first time that he was naked.

Brow creased in confusion, Derek yanked on his boxers, raking his brain for any reason as to why he would choose to sleep in the nude.

Shaking his head at himself—regretting it immediately as pain tore through his head and his world spun—Derek left his bedroom in search of the kitchen, trying to remember exactly what had happened last night without thinking too hard and without falling down the stairs.

Shuffling towards the kitchen, Derek stopped short at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Tilting his head to the side, he edged towards the entrance and—to say he was surprised at the sight of his partner clad only in his North-Western University jersey seated at his kitchen table, sipping on a mug of coffee, would be a serious understatement— he froze as the whole night came rushing back to him all at once and his headache intensified.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>"That's what<span> I<span> said." Emily droned, bringing her mug to her lips and taking a sip, "There's coffee in the pot." She informed him, pointing towards the black liquid situated in the kitchen.

Derek stared at her silently for several long seconds before shuffling slowly into his kitchen and pouring himself some coffee in the mug that was awaiting him by the pot.

Emily glanced up from the paper when she felt his eyes boring into her, "You can sit, I won't bite." She teased with sparkling eyes and he released a relieved sigh, falling into the chair at the other end of the table.

Chuckling, Derek met hers with equally mischievous eyes, "Ohhh, from what I remember you do."

Emily's eyes bulged and she chocked on her coffee which her partner found extremely amusing.

Derek held up his hands at her glaring stare, "It's true, Em."

Emily's eyes narrowed and she shook her head at his juvenile antics, "I hate you." She murmured pettily.

Derek laughed loudly, "Right. You want breakfast?"

Emily raised suspicious eyes to his, "Are you fit to make breakfast?" she asked uncertainly.

"Better than _you_ doin' it." He retorted with a cocky grin.

Emily's eyebrow rose slowly, "And what do you mean by _that_, Agent Morgan?"

Derek looked at her seriously, "C'mon Prentiss...you can't cook."

Emily gasped in outrage, "I can too!" she fired back petulantly.

"Yeah." Derek chuckled, "When it comes in a packet and even then..."

Emily huffed, throwing the paper at him then folding her arms across her chest and looking away.

"I don't get it though." Derek stated, brow creased in confusion and his partner tilted her head, "How you can't cook."

Emily frowned, following him into the kitchen, "I don't understand. Was that a question?" she asked unsure, propping her hip against the counter.

Derek turned from the fridge, sausages and bacon in hand, back to face his partner and froze.

Swallowing thickly, Derek took in her smooth bare legs that appeared to go on for a quite a while, the creamy skin, the toned muscles. His jumper reaching only mid-thigh.

"Morgan!" Emily called sharply, slapping his arm and he flinched tearing his eyes from her legs to her face and her smirk. "You like?" she asked suggestively, sliding up to him, and pressing her chest against his.

Rising up on her tiptoes Emily moved her mouth to his and brushed his lips, smirking when his eyes fluttered closed and he nodded almost inconspicuously.

"Too bad, I'm hungry." Emily chirped pulling back, taking the packets out of his hands and throwing them onto the counter, smirking broadly.

Derek inhaled and exhaled deeply, balling his hands into fists then shaking himself, "That was real mean."

Emily turned to him, "You know you want me." then winked.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head slowly then taking the pack of sausages she was fingering out of her hands, "Don't touch my sausages."

Emily quirked an eyebrow and turned to him with a suggestive glint, "You liked it last night."

Derek shook his finger at her, "Dirty mind, Princess."

"You started it." She pointed out with a shrug.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Get out of my kitchen." He ordered and Emily pouted.

"Can't you teach me?" She requested sweetly.

Derek scoffed, "I've already tried and you nearly burned down ma kitchen."

Emily cringed, "Oh yeah...oops?"

Derek, with raised eyebrows, nodded pointedly then stated, "You never answered my question."

Emily lifted her shoulders, returning her hip to the counter, "My mother tried to get me to learn, even organised lessons with one of our chef's but...I was sixteen and the highlight of my day was pissing my parents off so I refused." She explained casually, refilling her coffee mug.

Derek turned away from the stove to stare at her incredulously, "You refused to learn a valuable life lesson, _just_ to piss off your mother?" he asked, seeking confirmation.

Emily nodded, taking a large sip of coffee, "Yes...and it worked." She added with a satisfied smirk.

Derek shook his head, "Em, that's..."

"Pathetic?" Emily supplied, "Sad? Unhealthy? Yeah, I know."

Derek chuckled at her words but deep down, did feel sorry for her. He couldn't imagine having such a distant and fractured relationship with his own mother, it would break his heart.

"Not everyone can have the relationship with their mother that you do, Derek." Emily said sadly as if reading his mind and looked down to the floor, then back up with a smirk, "Mama's boy."

Deflection. Avoidance. Derek thought to himself as he smirked back at his partner, but her relationship with her mother was painful and complicated that much he knew, so he'd give her both, "Cute, Em. Real cute."

Emily smiled, grateful for his willingness to overlook, "Thanks. Now make me breakfast."

Derek snorted good naturedly, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Well, once again that was amazing." Emily praised as she slumped in her chair at the kitchen table, "I mean, wow."<p>

Derek chuckled, flattered, "Why thank you, ma'am." He grinned winking when she glared at him.

"Now I take it back." She snipped, wrinkling her nose at him.

Derek shook his head as he carried their dirty dishes back into the kitchen, "No can do."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I just hope I can keep it down."

Derek frowned at the thought and realised—in hindsight—that maybe such a heavy breakfast hadn't been such a good idea, "You and me both, Princess."

Emily smiled at his back then slipped out of her chair and disappeared upstairs towards his bedroom, snatching up her various items of clothing as she went.

Derek turned back to the kitchen table and paused, frowning when he noticed her glaring absence, "Em?" he called walking towards his bedroom, "Prentiss?"

"Hey." Emily smiled when he pushed open to the door to find her fully clothed again, "Was just getting..._less_ comfortable." She quipped with a light chuckle.

Derek winced, "Shame."

Emily's dark eyes met his and the two partners ceased all movement, staring at one another in silence.

Clearing her throat nervously Emily shook her head and looked to the floor, effectively severing the eye contact.

"Um...I should probably get home." She said quietly, slipping past him and back down the stairs.

Derek sighed, shaking his head and followed her down, "That's probably best." He muttered in agreement.

Emily lifted her purse from the coffee table and sent him a weak smile, "Yeah. Thanks uh...thanks for breakfast."

Derek lifted his shoulders, "It was nothin'. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Right." Emily chuckled, tension filling the air, "Um...we should—we should probably forget this ever happened."

Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yeah, I uh...I guess we should. Don't wanna cross that line."

"Further." Emily added with a smirk, "Don't wanna cross that line _further_."

Derek grinned, "It was fun though. What I remember anyway."

Emily smiled back, "Yes, yes it was."

Silence fell once more as they met each other's uncertain gaze.

"Well...bye." Emily waved awkwardly then headed for the door.

Derek followed her there, opening it up for her with a smile. "I'll see you Monday."

Emily nodded slowly, "Monday." She agreed, unconsciously licking her lips when his eyes flickered towards them.

Derek shifted closer and Emily took a step back, "Derek." She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Ssshhhh." Derek silenced her before pressing his lips to hers gently.

Emily's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and she sighed into the kiss.

When he pulled back she looked at him seriously.

"I don't—I don't have anywhere to be...do you?"

Derek smirked and he shook his head slowly, "No."

Emily smiled, stepping forwards when he reached behind her to the door, pushing it closed. "Good." She whispered, her arms snaking around his neck as he jerked her body towards his by her hips.

"One last time." Derek commented bringing his lips down on hers before roughly pushing her up against the door.

"One last time." Emily gasped out when his lips latched onto the skin of her neck and she shivered.

**~CM~**

**F.B.I Behavioural Analysis Unit, HQ  
><strong>

In the opinion of Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Monday morning came far too soon. They had returned to DC from LA on Wednesday morning and were given the next four days off—not enough in his opinion, not after what they went through—and Emily had spent the entire weekend in his apartment, well in his bed. She hadn't returned home until the Sunday night and they were both more than a little exhausted.

Dragging his feet, Morgan entered the office of David Rossi and found him staring at the television silently.

"They've had suspects the whole time and nothin'." He commented and Rossi turned his head away from the picture of Kate Joyce that was a permanent fixture on every news station.

Dave shifted his gaze back to the missing woman, "They can't even charge them with anything unless they find her body."

Derek shook his head doubtfully, "And what are the chances of that?"

Rossi turned to him solemnly, clearly the odds were slim.

Derek gestured behind him, "They're still in Hotch's office, huh?"

Dave nodded, "Can't be good."

Morgan raised his eyebrows in silent agreement them slipped out of the office, heading down the steps to the rest of his team who were situated around the desk of Emily Prentiss, staring at Hotch's office.

"JJ, still in there?" Penelope Garcia questioned fearfully, stopping behind Emily's chair.

"And Strauss." Emily added with a nod.

Penelope glanced down at her then back up before doing a double take, "Whoa!"

Emily turned in her chair, "What?"

With wide eyes, Penelope pointed, "Your hair!" she cried in surprise the raven hair of her best friend considerably shorter than it had been last week.

Prentiss smiled sheepishly, her hands unconsciously moving to her dark locks that now rested comfortably on her shoulders, brushing her fingers through it softly.

"You're _just_ noticing that?" Spencer questioned with a frown. He'd seen it as soon as she'd sat down at her desk earlier that morning.

Penelope rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Yes, genius boy." then returned her gaze to Emily's, "Where'd it go?"

Emily shrugged, "Cut it off. Don't know why." She explained with a nervous chuckle, "I was bored with it I guess. Is—you don't like it?"

Penelope's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? I love it my sexy ass-kicking friend." She assured her excitedly, "Very hot."

Emily smiled at her, "Thanks, Pen."

Spencer Reid stretched across the desk and snatched up the bottle of vitamins from Emily's desk.

"Ohh, again with the dairy." Emily shook her head at him and Reid shrugged.

"I can't help it. I love dairy."

Penelope frowned, her attention back on the problem at hand, "It's been like what, twenty minutes?"

"Ten more minutes and we're in the air." Derek informed them, appearing behind the small group, go bag in hand.

Prentiss jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped her head around to look at him.

"Hey." Derek smiled awkwardly, the atmosphere suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Emily returned with too much enthusiasm.

Penelope pounced on Derek, "Have you seen Em's hair?" the redhead demanded, pointing in said direction.

Morgan smirked, he'd seen it Saturday when she returned from the salon not that he could tell Garcia that of course. "Yeah." He nodded, "Saw it earlier, very sexy." He commented, winking at his partner who winked back, all awkwardness melting away when he smirked at her.

"Why, thank you." Emily replied running her hands through it and pouting.

Morgan shook his head at her smiling then fell silent and the awkwardness returned.

Prentiss, feeling the same tension return, cleared her throat and looked away.

Garcia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, instantly picking up on their weirdness again and glanced at Reid who merely shrugged, "What's wrong with you two?" she demanded, her tone more accusing than questioning.

"Nothin'."

"Nothing."

Morgan and Prentiss replied together, the latter turning back to Hotch's office and nodding towards it.

"I, I don't think it's about the case." Emily mused with a sigh.

Penelope looked down sharply, tearing suspicious eyes away from Morgan, "Do you know something?"

"Do I know something?" Emily repeated looking up at her.

Penelope's eyebrows rose and she turned to Morgan pointing at Prentiss, "She just repeated the question you always say that's a sign."

"_Do _youknow why JJ's in there?" Derek asked her, brow creased.

"I have no idea." Emily assured them firmly.

"_What_ is going on?" Penelope questioned worriedly, panic coiling in her stomach.

"Maybe she asked for a raise?"Spencer offered seriously and Prentiss glared at him.

"Have those blinds ever been closed?" Penelope queried, her growing panic rising to the surface.

Emily shook her head, completely at a loss.

* * *

><p>"I <span>have<span> given it thought." Jennifer Jareau assured the Section Chief firmly, "I'm not interested."

"Clearly." Erin Strauss nodded, her tone less than impressed, "You've turned down the job _twice_ without consulting your Unit Chief." She gestured towards Hotch and JJ looked over at him.

"Agent Jareau is under no obligation to discuss it with me." Aaron reminded his superior smoothly, coming to his agent's defence.

"If the Pentagon calls one of your team members you should know about it." Strauss stressed firmly then turned sharply back to JJ, "Why didn't you tell Agent Hotchner that you turned down the position."

JJ sighed, her eyes falling closed and answered, "I never wanted it to get this far because—"

"Because you know it's a better job." Strauss finished for her.

"Because I don't wanna leave _this_ one." JJ told her sternly.

"You've been here for six years."

"Nearly seven, ma'am." JJ corrected her tersely, crossing her arms over her chest, in a very obviously defensive manner.

"Change is good." Strauss advised her kindly and Hotch looked down at his hands. "And from what I understand there's less travel with this position, you could stay home with Henry."

JJ's eyes cut to her sharply, wide with incredulity, "Excuse me?" she demanded, affronted by the older woman playing on her love for her son.

"I understand the sacrifices." Strauss assured her honestly.

"I do what I love." JJ argued, "It's made me a better person, a better mother. Any _sacrifices_ I have made have been for my family." She turned to Hotch, "I don't have a _single_ regret."

"We're all in agreement that Agent Jareau is a valuable part of this team." Aaron spoke up calmly, "It is understandable why the executive branch is requesting a transfer, however if Agent Jareau respectfully _declines_ the request there's no way you can make her go."

Strauss met his stoic stare unwavering and could see the determination shinning in his dark orbs. She turned to JJ whose blue eyes held the same determination and shook her head, "No, I can't."

JJ looked down, releasing a silent breath of relief.

Strauss looked at her watch, "Have you looked at the video of the missing girl?"

Aaron nodded, "Everyone's watching it now."

"You're expected in Maryland within the hour." She warned him, standing to her feet.

Hotch rose also and assured her, "We'll be there. Thank you."

Erin Strauss nodded once then exited the office, closing the door behind her.

Aaron turned to JJ expectantly, "JJ?"

JJ paused on her way to the door and turned back to him.

"Pentagon?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you." She apologized sincerely.

"It's okay." He assured her, "It's just it's a big deal. The Liaison for the Department of Defence, it's a major promotion."

JJ looked down at his observation, shaking her head lightly.

"Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Hotch..._I_ _belong_ _here._" JJ insisted firmly before turning on her heels and leaving his office, without another word.

* * *

><p>As soon as JJ stepped out of the office, Garcia, Prentiss and Reid all abruptly turned away pretending to be preoccupied with other things in an extremely obvious fashion.<p>

JJ paused, shaking her head at them, then continued on towards the conference room.

"You'd think, profilers would cover better wouldn't you?" David Rossi mused when he passed her and JJ turned back.

"Have you read up on the suspects?" JJ questioned instead, blatantly ignoring what had occurred in Hotch's office mere minutes before.

Dave nodded in understanding then answered, "Presents like the typical dominant/submissive but I doubt it's that textbook."

"Well, we've only got one shot at this." JJ warned him before continuing on her way.

Rossi watched her go then made his way down the steps to the bullpen, where the rest of the team currently resided, Hotch having just joined them.

"How long have they been in custody?" Derek quizzed Hotch when he passed and they began making their way to the elevators.

"Sixty hours." Aaron replied stiffly, "Only twelve hours to get a confession and find the body."

"Sid Pierson has a lot of money and connections." Spencer informed them grimly, "If we let him go we may never see him again."

"And Barrett?" Emily queried.

"He doesn't have the same resources."

"Do you think these guys did it?" Penelope asked them with a frown.

"Locals do." Aaron answered swiftly.

"Tried to get them to turn against one another." Dave piped in, " But that didn't work."

"That's because they have a bond that dates back to childhood." was Spencer's explanation.

"Well, we only have a thirty minute flight." Derek pointed out grimly, "That's not enough time to delve into their histories."

Penelope took a helpful step forward and began handing out the stapled sheets of paper in her hands, "Bullet points on the missing woman. Second and third pages are all about the suspects." She supplied them as the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival.

"Garcia, we're gonna need phone records, credit card receipts and anything you can find." Aaron ordered as they bundled into the elevator. JJ appearing by Garcia's side.

"Yes." Penelope nodded, "You will have them when you get there."

"Thank you." JJ smiled at her redheaded friend, taking the stapled sheets from her grasp.

Penelope stopped JJ by the arm and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"What, you mean Strauss?" JJ frowned and Garcia nodded, "Don't." JJ warned moving into the elevator, "I know that look. Everything's gonna be fine." She assured her before the doors began to close.

Penelope frowned then suddenly shot out her hand, stopping the doors, "I'm sorry, I know you're on the clock here but..." she looked at Prentiss pointedly and threw out her hand, "_Someone_ comment on the hair, please?"

All eyes turned to her and Emily cringed, "It's not a big deal."

Penelope looked affronted, "Not a big—JJ!" she rounded on the media liaison, "Tell her how hot she looks."

The blonde chuckled in amusement, removing Garcia's hands from the door, "I already have, Pen." She informed the frustrated red-head, "We all saw it first."

Penelope frowned, "How?"

Emily rolled her eyes and stabbed the button, "Maybe you should venture out of your lair a little more, PG." She advised her with a smile before the doors finally closed.

**~CM~**

"Hey, Prentiss?" Derek called, joining her at the coffee station on the jet.

Emily turned to him and smiled awkwardly, "Hey, Morgan." then turned back to the pot, filling her cup, "You want one?"

Derek frowned, momentarily confused then glanced down at the pot and nodded, "Please."

Prentiss nodded once then turned back to her task.

Derek took a deep breath, deciding this would be easier on them if her back was turned, then spoke, "Hey uh...about what happened..." he started uncomfortably.

Prentiss paused, and bit down on her lip as flashes of "what happened" flew threw her head and she was suddenly very hot. Clearing her throat Emily nodded, "Uh-huh?"

Derek smirked, gaze dragging up and down her body, "That was fun."

Emily's awkwardness washed away and she smirked with him, "That..." she turned to face her partner, handing over his coffee and propped her hip against the counter, "...wasn't what you were going to say." Emily informed him knowingly and Morgan's smirk faltered.

"No." He admitted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Stop stalling." Emily chastised with a light glare.

Derek sighed, "So much for "one last time" huh?" he quipped quietly.

"Yeah." Emily agreed, voice just as quiet, "We...shouldn't do that again." She observed shaking her head slowly.

Derek frowned, not entirely in agreement with that statement, "Uh...I was thinkin' the opposite actually."

Emily's eyes flew to his, wide with surprise, "What?"

Morgan glanced behind them to the rest of the team, who were preparing to go over the case in more depth, then slid closer to her, "I think we should continue our little...exercise." Derek informed her with sparkling eyes.

Eyebrow arched Emily echoed, "Exercise?"

Derek licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah."

Emily's playful smirk turned serious and she bit her lip, "I...I, I don't know, Morgan." She admitted hesitantly, "I mean, we had sex."

Derek smiled in amusement, "I know. I was there."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well, duh." She responded punching his arm lightly, "Let me finish."

Morgan held up his free hand in surrender.

"We had sex." Emily repeated, her eyes wide and tone a harsh whisper, "We're partners, we work together, it's against bureau policy and we had sex!"

Morgan's amused smirk fell from his lips and he nodded. They'd screwed up—no pun intended—and it could get seriously complicated with some pretty heavy consequences.

"You're right." He agreed, "Not our smartest move but...c'mon Em." Derek met her gaze with a pointed stare, "Tell me you hadn't thought about it." He challenged with a doubtful smirk.

"I—"Emily faltered. She had thought about it. On more than one occasion. Sighing in frustration she relented, "Alright, fine! I have but that doesn't make it okay."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Do you regret it?" the sudden twist in his gut at the thought of her doing so took him by surprise but he could help it. _He_ didn't.

Emily looked at him sharply—caught off guard by the question—and blinked, "Um..." her eyes widened as she realised that she didn't. "...no. No, I don't."

"Good." Derek smiled, "Neither do I, so maybe it ain't such a bad thing after all."

Emily frowned, "How so?"

"If it was wrong, we would regret it."

Emily's eyebrows rose and she smirked slowly, "Your logic amuses me Derek Morgan."

Derek rolled his eyes at her, "C'mon Em. I'm not proposing an all-out relationship here, I'm just proposing..."

"Sex." Emily concluded for him, one perfect eyebrow arched, "Derek...are you asking me to be your fuck buddy?"

Brow creased deeply, Derek replied with, "When you say it like that...there's too much respect and trust between us for it to be meaningless."

Emily's frown returned, "But isn't that the point?"

"Usually." Derek nodded, "But not with us. We both know the line between friendship and...something more so we won't cross it." His shrug was indifferent and casual and Prentiss was even more confused.

"Derek...this is crazy." Emily informed him bluntly, "It would never work. Nothing is ever _just sex_ and when two people have the history we do...recipe for disaster. Everything is just _way_ too complicated."

Derek shifted closer, one hand moving to her elbow, "Only if we _make it_ complicated."

Sighing heavily Emily shook her head, "Derek this is—we are in seriously dangerous waters here."

Derek's hold on his mug tightened in frustration and he exhaled sharply, "You know, Prentiss, maybe for once in your life you should just stop. Just stop thinkin' and go with it, you might be surprised."

Emily frowned at his clipped tone and angry eyes, watching silently as he stormed away. Shaking her head she turned back to the coffee machine and exhaled sharply, "See...complicated."

**~CM~**

Jennifer Jareau hastily swiped at her damp cheeks, erasing all evidence of her frightened and pain filled tears. She raised her dull blue eyes to the mirror and stared at herself in its reflection. Her blonde hair brushed her shoulders as she shook her head in denial.

This couldn't be happening. How could they think she'd even _consider_—for one second—leaving her family? The BAU was her home, it's where she belonged and the people...her team were everything to her. She loved them all fiercely, would do anything for each and every single one of them. They all made her life brighter in their own unique way, kept her grounded and centred on a case, made sure she stayed out of the darkness, held onto her so it wouldn't consume her, kept her in the light until she got home to her boys and they chased away that sordid shadows that remained.

She needed them and they needed her.

The reason their unit was so successful was because of the dynamic within it. The bond they shared made them great, it made them the best! She would never give that up and she definitely wouldn't let anyone take it from her.

JJ stared at herself in the mirror, hands gripping the rim of the sink as she drew in deep, calming breaths. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, slowly breaking as the seconds ticked by _knowing _that her time in the BAU, her time with her family, her anchors' was running out. She was being forced out; out of her family, out of her home and Jennifer Jareau was powerless to stop it.

The sharp knock on the bathroom door tore the troubled media liaison from her tragic musings and she stood straight. Smoothing out her pants and dabbing at her eyes before turning in the small cubicle, pulling open the door to come face to face with the large, intelligent eyes of Spencer Reid.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her with a small smile, eyes searching.

"Yeah." JJ nodded then frowned, "You?"

Spencer grimaced, "I just feel kind of sick." He admitted before disappearing behind the door, "Excuse me."

JJ stared after him in concern for a long moment before turning towards the rest of her family and sliding on her game face.

Showtime.

**~CM~**

Prentiss exited the viewing room, shaking her head. These boys were a piece of work, requesting a polygraph? Something just wasn't right there. Her partner flew out of the interrogation room in front of her and Emily could instantly tell that he was riled up.

"Morgan?" she called his name gently and he turned to her, hands on his hips, "You okay?"

Morgan shook his head, stance tense and jaw clenched. Shaking his head Derek replied, "That little brat's a piece of work."

Emily smirked, "You read my mind."

Derek looked at her seriously, his eyes moving up and down her body as Sid Pierson's words echoed in his head.

"_Cause I was __really__ hopin' you'd send that pretty one back in here."_

Morgan's fist curled at the thought and he shook his head to clear it.

Emily frowned, "_Are _you okay?" she asked again, not so sure this time.

Derek shook his head again and shrugged, "Little prick just said somethin' that got to me is all." He dismissed looking back towards the door.

Emily tilted her head curiously, "What'd he say?"

Derek looked at her, eyes flashing then dismissed it with, "Nothin'."

"Come on." Emily scoffed, "That's obviously not true if it's got you this wound up."

Shaking his head, Derek chuckled a little uncomfortably then turned to her face on, "He was talkin' about you." He explained meeting her curious eyes, "And the look in his eyes..." Derek clenched his jaw, fists curling again.

Emily's eyes widened and she nodded, "Oh."

Glancing behind her Prentiss noticed the uniforms coming to collect Pierson and she jerked her head in their direction, "We should..."

Morgan nodded wordlessly and they started walking, side-by-side towards the precinct bullpen.

Emily looked up at her partner and nudged him with her elbow, "Thanks."

Derek looked down, puzzled, "For what?"

Emily smiled at him, "Caring enough for his words to get to you."

Nodding slowly, Derek smiled back, "It's hard not to, Prentiss. You're my partner, no-one gets to talk about you that way." He replied seriously, shaking his head, "Not to me."

Emily's smile widened a fraction, "Well, thank you. It's nice to know you've got my back."

Derek stopped walking, halting her with a hand on her right wrist. He turned side on and looked her in the eyes, "Always, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened at the sincerity in her partners gaze but nodded, moving her own hand to his, "Back, atcha partner."

Morgan chuckled at her light-hearted response but the sincerity in her eyes was unmistakable and he smiled before following Prentiss out.

All previous tension forgotten.

**~CM~**

Hotch closed the door behind him—leaving Prentiss and the Detective to continue watching the interrogation—and distanced himself from the room before he answered his blaring phone.

"_I told you..."_ Erin Strauss' voice sounded in his ear right away, _"Agent Jareau's transfer is an __executive __decision__."_

Aaron sighed, knowing his going over her head would come back to bite him on the ass, "Ma'am, I'm asking you not to take it out on Agent Jareau because I went over your head."

"_I know, this is emotional for you—" _Strauss began to reply.

"It's not emotional." Aaron lied, cutting her off, "It's a _bad_ decision." He countered calmly, "She's a vital member of our team."

"_I'm afraid it's a done deal."_

Hotch repressed a sigh, closing his eyes briefly, "Well that's unacceptable."

"_Well, what do you want me to do, Aaron?" _Strauss snapped, clearly frustrated by his persistence, _"__Lose_ my_ job so she can keep _hers_?"_

"And I have no say in this?" Aaron questioned instead because in truth he would much rather that scenario.

"_You don't get it. They're not _asking _you. They want her back in D.C __now__." _And with that she hung up.

Hotch pressed his lips together in a firm line, his brow creased in anger. This was unacceptable. There was no way his team could afford to lose JJ, she was just too damn important. Screw this 'executive decision' bullshit. This was a crusade, a crusade against _him_ and he'd be damned if he allowed JJ to suffer because of his bad-blood.

Shaking his head decisively, Hotch pulled out his phone again. He had one last favour to try, one last string and he was gonna pull it.

**~CM~**

Hotch watched as JJ went to tell the Joyces' that their daughter had been found and that she was found alive.

He watched as Mrs. Joyce threw herself at JJ in supreme happiness and relief and thanks, wrapping the younger woman in a tight embrace.

Aaron watched as JJ comforted her with a smile, whispering soothing words and support and felt himself smile. They couldn't lose her. They just couldn't and he hoped to god that he'd prevented such a devastating loss from occurring.

**~CM~**

**F.B.I Behavioural Analysis Unit, HQ  
><strong>

JJ moved silently around the round table, collecting the manila folders that held the details of Kate Joyce' case—the girl they had ultimately saved—into her arms then reached for the remote control, removing the young girls picture from their screen. Blank screen meant another case for another day and she had to decide which one got their attention first—or maybe not now.

It was then that Jennifer Jareau realised someone was behind her, his blurry silhouette reflected on the black screen.

Pausing briefly, JJ closed her eyes and sighed. This was it. This was the end. "When do I leave?" she demanded tightly. Her voice oozing with defeat and hurt.

Aaron smiled, really smiled, "You don't."

JJ blinked in surprise and turned to him briskly, "Wha-what?"

Stepping further into the room Aaron explained, "You have no idea how valuable you are JJ, how important I..." he shook his head slowly, "I couldn't lose you. The team...couldn't lose you."

JJ stared at him with wide, astonished eyes, her mouth agape, "I—" she shook her head, laughing breathlessly in pure relief, "I don't know what to say..._thank you_, Hotch."

Aaron shook his head, "Don't mention it. I wasn't prepared to lose you and you didn't want to go so you won't."

JJ smiled as Emily's words echoed in her mind. She met her friend's kind gaze apprehensively, "How badly did this hurt you, Hotch?" she asked knowingly, "How many strings did you pull? Toes did you step on?"

Aaron shook his head, "It doesn't matter, JJ. You're worth it." He assured her sincerely.

JJ shook her head at him slowly, this man amazed her in so many ways. "You're amazing." She breathed, then laughed slightly embarrassed.

Aaron looked down with a smile, chuckling lightly then back up at her, "So are you. This team, this unit can't function without you."

JJ looked away, the flattery causing a blush to creep onto her tanned cheeks, "Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Don't worry about the repercussions, JJ." Aaron ordered her, "I lost the possibility of promotion a long time ago but it doesn't matter. What _does_ is this team; we're a family. None of us want to leave and if that means we stay where we are our entire careers..." the normally private man shrugged his shoulders, "...then so be it."

JJ smiled widely at him, nodding along, "So be it."

Hotch smiled widely back and JJ laughed happily.

"I'm uh..." she took a step towards him, "...I'm going to hug you now." JJ informed him shyly then wrapped her arms around his neck before she could chicken out. "Thank you so much, Aaron." She whispered to him, tears glistening in her bright blue eyes.

Aaron smiled, encircling her waist and hugging her back just as tightly, "You're very welcome, JJ. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The two stayed like that a moment longer then slowly released one another, laughing.

Clearing his throat, Aaron nodded towards the door, "You should go tell the rest the good news. They're worried."

JJ cleared her throat too and nodded, "Yes, yes I will...go do that." The blonde moved past him—going the long way around the table so she could squeeze his hand on the way past—before disappearing out the door that would take her down to the kitchenette.

Hotch grinned to himself as she went, knowing he had done a really good thing no matter the cost. He'd kept their family together, the way it should be.

* * *

><p>"She's leaving isn't she?" Penelope Garcia cried miserably, looking between her fellow team members for a satisfactory answer.<p>

The group of five were congregated around Prentiss and Reid's desks, all anxiously awaiting confirmation or assurance that their beloved Media Liaison was staying right where she belonged.

"We don't know, baby girl." Derek answered as gently as possible, "We're as much in the loop here as you."

"They can't _make her_ leave can they?" Spencer questioned timidly, afraid of the answer he'd receive, "I mean, it's her life, her job they can't...they can't just take her away."

"I'm afraid they can, kid." Dave confirmed sadly, "The big guns can do almost anything they want."

"_Almost_." Penelope stressed desperately, "_Almost, _you said 'almost'."

Dave shook his head with a heavy sigh, "This request is coming from real high places, kitten."

Emily shook her head, sitting forwards in her chair, "But, but Hotch he won't let her go without a fight." She assured them determinedly, "And that man has friends in high places."

Dave nodded, "Very true but this thing it's...it's _way_ above his pay-grade, Strauss' even. I don't know how much sway he'll have with this one."

Emily's face fell and she sighed. Blonde hair caught her eye and she looked up to see JJ walking towards them. Shooting to her feet, Emily took in the glistening eyes and her heart plummeted, "Noo." She pleaded, voice defeated and disappointed.

All eyes turned sharply, resting solely on the approaching blonde.

JJ met her friend's dark and saddened eyes and laughed lightly then sniffled, not even attempting to hide her tears of joy. She shook her head slowly, "No."

Emily's eyes brightened instantly, "No?" she breathed in relief.

JJ shook her head again, "No."

"You're not leaving?" Penelope sought excitedly and JJ shook her head a final time. That was all it took.

Garcia squealed with happiness then pounced on her best friend, arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's neck as she squeezed her.

JJ hugged back happily, her eyes dancing.

Spencer perked up significantly, "They're not taking you away?"

JJ's heart broke for him, he sounded too young in that moment and she shook her head, forcing Garcia to release her. "No, Spence." JJ assured the young genius lovingly, "They're not taking me away."

Reid sighed in relief before pulling her into a hug too.

Shaking her head, bewildered, Emily questioned, "But...how?"

JJ looked past the raven haired agent pointedly.

Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan all turned to find a smiling Hotch elbows leaning on the railing, watching them all and smiled.

Morgan was next to hug JJ while Prentiss traded a knowing look with Rossi before silently moving towards their fearless leader.

Leaning against the railing, Emily looked up at her boss and friend, "So...what did this cost you this time, Hotch?"

Aaron shrugged, "Burned a couple bridges but nothing too serious."

Emily flashed him a look of complete scepticism, "Yeah right. C'mon, Hotch. This one came from pretty high up the ranks apparently."

Aaron smirked when she quirked an eyebrow at him and allowed himself a chuckled, "It did but I had some help." He subtly nodded—Emily following his gaze—towards Rossi who shrugged at her and winked.

Emily laughed, "You two are unbelievable."

Hotch smiled.

Clearing her throat, Emily placed one hand on his arm, "Thank you." She said sincerely, "This team would fall apart without her. There is no way we could function." She quipped in all seriousness.

Aaron nodded, "That's what I said."

Emily smiled widely, squeezing his arm, "You should come down here." She glanced behind her quickly, "Penelope is gonna want to hug you." Emily informed him seriously but it really sounded like a warning.

Aaron nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." Emily nodded, patting his arm before moving back to the group and right towards an open JJ.

"Thank god, you're not leaving me alone with all that testosterone!" she exclaimed, extremely relieved as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

JJ laughed loudly at that remark, "Oh, Pen would've just travelled more." She quipped with a shrug.

"She'd have too!" Emily cried with wide eyes and JJ smiled as her friend added, "I told you he'd do it."

JJ pulled back incredulous, "Are you seriously saying 'I told you so' right now?"

Emily nodded, eyebrows arched, "Hell, yes! I was right." She smirked pulling the blonde back into her arms.

JJ chuckled, shaking her head, "Emily."

Penelope turned at the sound of footsteps and grinned at the newcomer, "HOTCH!" she shrieked loudly throwing herself at him in possibly the tightest embrace he'd ever received.

"Penelope." He just managed, patting her on the back as best he could with his arms clamped down at his sides.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Penelope chanted, gratitude dripping from every syllable, "I knew we could count on our fearless leader to save the day."

Aaron smiled, "You're welcome, Penelope." He returned, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally released him from her bone-crushing hug.

"This calls for a celebration." Dave announced with a decisive nod.

"Oh, you're buying then?" Aaron quipped with a smirk in his best friend's direction.

"Where should we go?" Penelope chirped as the group of seven headed towards the elevator for a family meal out. Because that's what this unique group of highly talented individuals were. They were more than colleagues, more than friends. They were a family.

**~CM~**

Derek turned towards his door at the sound of knocking, brow creasing as he turned the volume of his television down in case he'd been hearing things. Nope, there it was again. Glancing quickly at his watch Morgan's frown deepened; it was nearing one in the morning.

Shuffling towards his front door, he unlocked the deadbolt and slowly pulled it open, "Prentiss?"

Emily turned sharply at the sound of his voice, "Hi!" she chirped, with wide eyes and a small wave. She looked him over closely, "I, I didn't wake you did I?"

Derek shook his head at his raven haired partner, "No, I was up. What, what're you doin' here?"

Prentiss laughed nervously and Morgan grew even more perplexed.

"Come in." He ordered, stepping aside to allow her entry but Prentiss shook her head.

"N-um...no." Emily refused, "Not yet."

"Oh-kay?" Derek ventured uncertainly. She was acting really weird.

Emily cleared her throat with purpose, "So, um...I've been thinking about, about what you said." She informed him slowly, "Your...proposal and the more I thought about it...the more appealing it became."

Morgan listened carefully, an amused smirk gracing his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean, we're both mature adults, we know one another very well; we're partners, we trust each another and...and we can keep it simple." Emily nodded her head affirmatively but her eyes ghosted with concern.

Noticing this, Derek stepped closer, "Yes, we can keep things simple."

"And out of the office." Emily insisted sternly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Derek's eyes widened innocently, "Hey, I can be professional."

Emily arched a sceptical brow, "Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it."

Shaking his head, Derek questioned patiently and a little mockingly, "Is there anythin' else? Any more conditions?"

Emily glared, pointing that finger again, "Do not mock me right now, Derek Morgan." She warned taking a dangerous step towards him, "I'm serious!"

Nodding his head, Derek assured her, "Oh, I know."

Narrowing her eyes, Emily regarded him carefully before continuing, "We make sure we don't cross that line."

"What line?" Derek quizzed with a frown.

"The line between friendship and..." gesturing with her hands, Emily tilted her head, "...relationship."

"Right." Derek nodded his agreement, "That line. Yeah we definitely won't cross that one."

Sighing in relief, Emily nodded, "Alright then."

Smirking again, Derek looked her up and down, "Emily Prentiss, are you sayin' you wanna be my—how did you so eloquently put it this morning—fuck buddy?"

Emily cringed, "No." She shook her head, "Uh...no. I'm saying I could be your _friend_...with benefits."

Derek's smirk grew when she bit down on her lip.

"Unless..." Emily shrugged nonchalant, "...the offer no longer stands? In that case I can just..." she pointed behind her and turned for the door.

Derek darted forwards, catching her wrist and jerking her back sharply, "Where you goin' sexy lady?"

Emily smirked as he slid one hand down her side to her waist and around her back.

"Tell me, _friend_..." Derek began slowly, his eyes mischievous, "...when would the _benefit_ side of things, begin?"

"Hmmm." Emily hummed, biting down her lip again. She gazed up at him through thick lashes then kicked the door closed, "Now?"

Derek smirked, "You read my mind." He grinned at her before pushing her up against the door forcefully—drawing a sharp and slightly pained gasp from her lips—and pressed himself against her.

Emily braced herself on his shoulders, digging her fingers in to keep herself steady, "This could be very dangerous."

Derek shrugged, "I'm willin' to take that risk...are you?"

His raven haired partner remained silent for a long moment before she slowly lowered her lips to his with a smile and just like that, suddenly everything had changed.

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Well? I hope you all enjoyed the last installment :) If only it had really gone down this way...*wistful sigh*<em>

_**Please**, review? :) I really love them! lol_

_Rachel xoxo  
><em>


End file.
